Will
by Lingn002
Summary: Will is a collage senior. Boys want to be him, girls dream about him. His school, friends, and family love him. He is the laid back, cool, calm and collected Benedict boy. But he is slipping. Fast.
1. Chapter 1

Will is a college senior, boys want to be him, girls _want_ him. His school, friends and family love him. He is the laid back, the cool, calm and collected Benedict boy. But he is slipping. Fast.


	2. Chapter 2

HI GUYS! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO PLEASE BE NICE ALSO I NEED TO MENTION THAT I DONT OWN ANYTHING AN AMAZING WRITER CALLED JOSS STIRLING DOES. IM JUST WRITING THIS AS I GOT IMPATIENT WAITING FOR THE FOURTH BOOK IN THE FINDING SKY SERIES, MISTY FALLS TO COME OUT SO I DECIDED TO WRITE THIS- ENJOY!

~ SARAS POV ~

I nervously walked up to the receptionists desk, gripping my shoulder bag until my knuckles turned white. I always got nervous around new people, my dad thinks it's silly but my wonderful overactive imagination kept telling me that the worst case scenario would be the Americans serving me as a nice Greek kebab. Well... Here goes.

I cleared my throat, getting the woman's attention. And she looked up at me. Jesus, I wonder how many bottles of foundation she used to achieve that look. The woman was probably in her late twenties and quite frankly, she looked like a clown.

"Can I help you." Her high pitched, nasally voice made me internally cringe.

I wracked my brain for some English vocabulary. "Um... Yes, I'm a new student, Sara Mikelakos?"

She tapped her extremely fake nails on her keyboard and looked back up at me.

"That's Greek, right?" I nodded. "We have another Greek student, Thaddeus Lagos?"

I smiled. I knew Thad went to this college, it was part of the reason I chose it. "Yes, he's my cousin actually."

She smiled, revealing a mouthful of ridiculously white teeth."Thats great, you should see him around then, anyway, here is your timetable, if you hurry you'll make it to first period on time."

I quickly thanked her and looked down at my timetable and instantly brightened up, at least I had art first. Shoving the piece of paper in my bag, I hurried of to the classroom, passing several other people in the hall. Am I the only one who feels like everyone stares at me just because I'm new?

After taking about three wrong turns, and nearly walking into a biology class room I entered the room, just making it with a few other people.

Straightening my shirt and light cardigan and trying to catch my breath, I approached the teacher.

"Hi, um, I'm new- my name's Sara Mikelakos." I said quickly.

The older woman smiled and nodded. "Of course, I'm Mrs Bright, please sit down where ever you wish."

Okay, that seemed to go well, now, where on earth should I sit? The class seemed quite rowdy; the groups of guys were all laughing about something, some people were chatting excitedly, others were just keeping to themselves. A girl was sitting in the back texting on her phone, she was very pretty and by looking from her dark hair and eyes, she seemed like she wasn't American either. The two foreigners can sit next to each other then. Why not?

"Hi." I said, as I walked down the class room, getting her head to snap up at me, when she grinned at me a smiled back and sat down next to her. "I'm Sara, Sara Mikelakos."

"Oh, hi!" She replied. "I'm Crystal, Crystal Brook." She mimicked me with a playful smirk.

She seemed to be quite funny and bubbly so I continued to chat with her.

"So, are you from around here, I hope you don't mind me asking, it's just you don't seem like a typical American..." I let the sentence drag, willing her to answer.

"I'm actually from Venice, but I came over here so I could go to school with my soul- erm, boyfriend Xavier. What about you- you look like a Greek Goddess!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks!" I remembered when I was walking down the halls of the multiple catcalls and whistles and hoots that followed me. "I'm actually Greek myself, and I moved over here with my father."

She seemed thoughtful for a minute. "Why here, I mean, Wrickenridge College isn't the biggest or most well known around."

"Well, for starters, we now live on the outskirts of Aspen, so this was closest, also the dance program is supposed to be great here, which was important to me, and lastly, my cousin goes here- he's Greek aswell- do you know Thaddeus Lagos?"

"Thaddeus is your cousin!? Wow! I warn you though, nearly all the girls in the school want to have his babies."

I buried my face in my hands, sighed, and started laughing. "Thad always was a pretty boy- he's in my grade isn't he?"

"Yep, he's Xavier's brothers best friend." She stated, causing me to arc my brow.

"That sounds complicated- care to fill me in?" I prompted.

"Well, my boyfriend, Xavier has six brothers... Are you okay?"

She paused when she headed me start coughing. Six brothers, wow. I think hearing that made me choke on my saliva a bit.

"I'm fine." I wheezed. "I was just surprised, it's not often you see a family with seven sons."

"Nope, Xavier is the fifth child, and Will, the fourth child is in your grade and Thad is his best friend." She then wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "And as far as I know Will is single..."

I laughed before saying "but I be the has even more, ahem, followers than my cousin."

"Unfortunately, that is true."

"CLASS QUIETEN DOWN PLEASE" Our teacher bellowed, causing all noise to cease and everyone to turned to the front. "Today is your intro to art class, meaning that..."

The class passed quickly, as did the others, which incidentally coincided with Crystals timetable. Lunch finally ticked around and a groaned in relief.

"Thank the gods! I was about to die of starvation!" I exclaimed while throwing my hands in the air dramatically causing Crystal to laugh a few people to look my way. Oops...

"Oh! Sara! Thad is over there, go say hi!" Crystal said happily, pointing over to my left.

"Okay, I'll catch up with you later then."

Crystal was pointing outside to one of the fields where a group of boys wearing football uniforms were standing. I quickly picked out my tanned, dark haired cousin talking to a slightly taller latino boy. Despite seeing him surrounded by his friends, I quickly ran over to him, yelling in Greek;

"ξάδελφος!" Cousin!

Quite a few people were staring at me and him now, especially when he stopped talking, turned and looked at me and yelled back in Greek:

"Λίγο να τον ξάδελφό!" Little cousin!

I happily jumped into his welcoming arms when he hugged me. Thad and I were always really close and we texted and called each other at least once a week.

"Whoa, dude" someone drawled. "Who's your girlfriend?" We both froze and I turned around and looked at the blonde haired, blue eyed boy who made the comment.

"Were cousins, idiot." We said in unison, causing everyone else to laugh including myself.

When everyone had calmed down I smiled and stuck my hand out for him to shake, "I'm Sara Mikelakos, I just came over from Greece." He shook my hand and winked at me, causing me to giggle and blush- when have I ever blushed before? I mentally told myself off.

"I'm Jaxon Ambrose, but you can call me Jax, honey." He said flirtatiously.

"Off limits, she's my baby cousin, honey." Thad growled sarcastically, causing me to roll my eyes. And a few others to groan.

"Come on dude, she's gorgeous, don't do this to us" another guy whined. But I just smiled.

"That's wonderful, sweetie, but if any of you make a move on me you can all see how gorgeous I am when I remove your right testicle and put it in a jar." I made my voice extra patronising to add extra effect. I mentally high fived myself when all the blood drained from his face and he took a tentative step back.

Not being able to hold it in, I burst out laughing, and a few hoots of laughter followed.

And then a hand lightly grasped my shoulder urging me to turn around. So I did.

And came face to face with what could only be described as a god.

His naturally tanned skin accentuated his high cheekbones and sharp, square jaw. I noticed that his full lips were tipped up in a smirk, showing of a dimple on his left cheek. His hair hang over his forehead, but it wasn't long enough to reach his eyes, and it was styled in to wonderfully scruffy way. My eyes slowly traveled downwards, taking in his broad chest and shoulders and his muscular torso shown off by his tight fitting black t shirt.

His narrow hips led to muscular and know doubt athletic legs. I looked back up to meet him in the eyes, which captivated me the most. I had expected them to be a dark, chocolate brown, but instead I was face to face with dark, hazel eyes, with dark green and gold accents.

"If you take a picture, it would last longer, sweetheart, it's okay, weall know I am completely beautiful and godlike." I blinked. Several times. Do. No. Lose. Your. Cool.

But those muscles...

"Sweetheart...?" I could now hear the playful grin in his voice, which finally snapped me out of my trance.

"Oh, sorry, I was just imagining duct tape over your mouth, you were saying?"

By the startled look on his face after I said that, I guess he was probably expecting me to ask him to marry me or something instead.

"Well," he started after trying to recovering himself "I, ahh..." He stuttered. I sighed dramatically.

"Where you born on a highway?" I asked, suppressing a grin.

His eyebrows pinched together in a frown. "No."

"Oh, I just thought that it was a logical explanation as most accidents happen there." And like the boss I am, I walked off, after winking at him and waving again Thad. I have absolutely no idea where any of that confidence came from but I love it! I mentally whooped and fist bumped myself. It was a good day today.

Since it was only the first day, the rest of the classes were intros with lost of paper work and reading to start up on so it was pretty boring but easy to get through. But I never even got his name... That thought, I'm ashamed to say, tormented me throughout the rest of school.

When school day was finally finished I waited at my locker for Crystal as we had different classes last period.

"Hey girl!" She exclaimed. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over to the house for dinner tonight, I live with my boyfriend at his house so you can meet his family- some of his brothers have girlfriends too, who I'm sure you'll love! It will also give you a chance to meet new people!" She squealed excitedly jumping up and down.

"Umm...okay?"

"Yes!" She fish bumped the air. "The house is like a ten minute walk okay?"

"Alright, lead the way." I smirked, her energy was contagious. Well, time to meet my new friends-boyfriends-family. Well, it couldn't hurt to get to know some knew people, I guess.

Crystal lead me down several streets and pathways, and we chatted about school and my first impressions of everything, until we came to a very damn large house. Wow.

We scurried up the front steps and knocked on the door.

And to my horror when the door opened I was presented with the Latino God, who was grinning at me. Oh god, oh god oh god. I started to get nervous and shy away.

"Hi!" Crystal chirped happily, oblivious to my nervousness and Latino Gods amusement. "Sara is coming over for dinner, could you please tell Karla?"

"Of course, Crystal, welcome in." We bowed deeply with a smile on his face showing that he was joking.

She giggled and thanked him before leading me into the house. I looked back at the Latino God and saw him genuinely smile at me, to which I smiled back, before we went our separate ways in the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Gripping my hand In a death vice, Crystal pulled my through the expansive house. "I'm gonna take you to the girls room- which is basically a room where no testosterone is allowed, and also 'cause I doubt you want to sit on a bed that... Various activities... Took place on last night." She finished with a devilish grin.

"Urggghhh! TMI!" I shuddered. "Please do NOT speak of any fun times with your boyfriend in my presence!" I exclaimed.

Crystal giggled and smirked at me, before opening a door at the end of the corridor. Inside, two other girls were chatting animatedly about something. The one sitting on a couch was a tiny blonde girl with huge, doe-like eyes which were crinkled with laughter mad her whole frame was shaking.

The second girl, actually had the similar Mediterranean colouring to me, but her skin was a bit lighter and her hair shorter and more fine, compared to my tanned skin and pile of curls and waves on my head. She had darker eyes, though, mine were more of an amber-y, brown-y, golden-y colour.

"Hi girls!" Crystal smiled, causing them to smile back.

"Who are you?" The blonde one asked quietly, her british accent showing through, before blushing furiously, she looked to be about seventeen, but I guessed many people thought she was younger according to her slight build.

Making and effort to not sound nervous, I smiled, "I'm Sara, I just started college today, and I'm the year above Crystal here." I pointed at Crystal.

"Oh, of course, I'm sorry, let me introduce you all! Guys, this is Sara Mikelakos, she moved here recently from Greece, and is in the year above me, also, her cousin is Thaddeus Lagos!" Crystal continued.

"And Sara, the little blonde over there is Sky Bright, her mother is actually our art teacher." I registered her surname and recalled the smiling older woman. Huh, maybe she gets her looks from her dad. I nodded and smiled at her warmly.

"And secondly, your mini Mediterranean me is Phoenix Benedict, who is a year older than Sky and is also british." She waved at me shyly.

"Erm, a..." I stuttered. "Forgive me, my English leaves me at the worst possible times! Any way, it's really good to meet you- I need to make some friends, don't i?" I said with a grin.

"Also, isn't Benedict the surname of the people who live here too?" I asked Phoenix.

She blushed. "Yves, the second youngest brother is actually my husband, we got married a year ago, and call me Phee." She said with a fond smile.

"Wow! Congrats! It must have been love at first sight then!" They all grinned like they were all thinking the same thing.

"So, Sky, do you have a boyfriend?" I smirked.

"Yes, actually, he's the youngest Benedict, his name is Zed." I felt like I was warming up to Sky really quickly, she was so adorable!

Crystal the bumped in. "So Sara, which boy caught your eye today? I mean I know for a fact that some of the guys were literally drooling over you."

"Really, eww." I fake cringed, getting them to laugh. "I don't really have a crush on anyone but there was this one guys who was really attractive..."

"DONT LEAVE US HANGING." Phee yelled.

"Okay, okay... He was tanned, with dark hair, and he had the cheekbones of a... Native American, you know? And he was really tall and muscular..." I sighed.

"How did you meet him?"

"What was the best thing about him?"

Sky and Phoenix promted at the same time.

"Well it was quite funny, I kind of, erm, insulted him and rejected him in front of all his friends..." Their eyes all widened so I hastily continued. "And his eyes were definitely the best part of him, because you know how you would expect a Latino looking boy to have dark eyes? His were like a dark hazely greedy gold colour, if that makes sense." I leaned closer, and they did too, eyes wide. "And you know what the funny thing is? He opened the door when I knocked on it."

"In that case, sweetheart, my name is Will, and I live here." A voice came from the door way. And I turned to see the Latino god smiling that adorable grin showing of his dimples, this is probably what most females find so enticing about him. And then when I snapped out of my phase of lust it turned into embarrassment and mortification. How much of that had her heard? How I thought about it, that grin wasn't nice so much as smug and shit eating. Crap.

Then he simply walked off.

"Oh my God" I groaned and stuffed my face in a pillow. Causing the other girls to burst out laughing. How embarrassing.

"Crystal!" I shrieked. "How could you not tell me he lived here?!"

She shrugged it off "I had no idea you were talking about Will until you mentioned his eyes! I promise!"

I sighed and looked over at the others, who were both smiling. I then proceeded to poke my tongue out at them like a mature adult. Meanies. "So who actually lives here then?"

It was Sky who spoke. "Well I'm sure you're aware of the fact that there are seven Benedict boys." I nodded. "Well, the eldest is Trace, who is 23, he is a cop in Denver. The second son is Uriel, who is studying forensics or something in university and is 22, Victor is 21 and was recruited into the FBI right after he graduated. Your Will, is 20 and I'm sure you know the restked at me when she said that Will was mine, so I poked her. "The third youngest is Xavier, who is 19, also goes to your college and he and crystal have a very serious thing going on, like Yves and Phoenix, who, as you know are married and are both 18. And lastly, Zed is 17 and my Soulfinder."

Her ear eyes suddenly widened and a silence fell over the room.

My stomach dropped. Soulfinder is an awfully familiar word... Much like the Greek term Αληθινός εραστής (true lover)... Ma used that word all the time with Da...

"You're savants." I murmured. They had to be.

They all gasped and reluctantly nodded at me. "Are you one?" Crystal breathed.

I nodded. "But do NOT tell anyone, no one can know about my gift, okay?" I added hastily. After looking at me strangely, the agreed.

"Of course." Phoenix nodded happily. "We should probably head down to dinner anyway, Karla, my mother in law, is the best cook in the world!" Phoenix emphasised. I grinned and nodded, so we all trooped through to the dining area.

Everyone was sitting at the table waiting for us so we all sat down, and I, by utter coincidence sat opposite Will.

I thanked Karla when she brought out a plate of delicious looking lasagna which we all started digging into.

"So..." The Benedicts father spoke. "I'm Saul, Sara, the father of this rowdy bunch," all the boys grunted and complained, causing me to smirk. "And Crystal told me that you are new in town?" He posed it was a question is I would have to answer it, all the guys leant in a bit ready to listen.

"Well, I'm Sara Mikelakos, and I recently moved here from Greece, you might know my cousin, Thaddeus Lagos?" Will laughed and some of the boys grunted.

"We ALL know Thad, Sara, believe me!" Karla and Saul laughed.

"I'm not surprised, he's very impressionable isn't he?" I grinned.

"So what are your hobbies and interests then Sara?- I'm Yves by the way." A tanned boy who looked like Will said- on second thought, they all looked like Will.

"Well, I play the guitar, and I sing, but my main hobby is probably dancing." I said happily, dancing was my passion and how I expressed my self.

"What type?" Will asked, almost eagerly.

"Ballet." I replied, cocking a brow.

Will snorted at me. "I am a street dancer, sweetheart, that is proper dancing." He crossed his arms smugly.

I chuckled to myself. Oh no he didn't.

I leaned across the table and looked him in the eye. "Forgive me if my English is incorrect, but did you just call the art of dragging your ass along the floor, dancing?" I retorted, earning laughter from the other Benedicts and the girls.

Will huffed but then smiled, "Are you taking the dancing course that starts tomorrow?"

I remembered my said sneering at me when I proudly told him I had signed up for the dance course. I sighed. "Yes actually, but there aren't any after school dance clubs- at least for ballet there weren't."

Will paused. "We do a lot of choreographing and group work throughout the course and there are several competitions that we go to."

"You said group work, but there obviously aren't many ballet dancers so what will happen?"

Will grinned. "I guess you would have to take up another type of dancing with a different group." This caused me to snort in a really unladylike manner.

"Me? Street dancing? That's like putting googles on a rock and expecting it to swim!" I exclaimed which caused him to laugh; he had a lovely laugh.

"But..." Crystal cut in. "The course starts like 10 minutes earlier than school so Will could give you a lift." She said with a really unsubtle wink, but no one else seemed to notice so I ignored it.

"Yes!" Sky added, "you could come over before school to stretch and stuff in the games room!" Warming up with Will? I'm all up for it...

And for some reason Zed burst out laughing. Weirdo.

"Is that okay with you, Karla? Saul?"

"Of course sweety! You are welcome here anytime!"

"Thanks!" I smiled warmly.

I caught Will observing me with a weird expression. I raised my eyebrows- "have I got something on my face, sweetheart?" I grinned.

"Nope, nothing at all."

And for some reason, that hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

OMG THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS AND COMMENTS AND STUFF! I JUST WANT TO POINT OUT THAT I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, JOSS STIRLING DOES! ANYWAY, I ALSO WANT TO SAY THAT I WILL CONTINUE AND FINISH THIS STORY, AND I WILL UPDATE TWO TO THREE TIMES A WEEK. THANKS!

~ WILL POV ~

You know when you just wake up, and you are sort of just lying in bed semi conscious, not really picking anything around you up? Yeh, that was now. And, I was using the time to reflect on the, ahem, issues that had risen lately.

I was always the calm brother, the peacekeeper of the family- I didn't really even have to try, keeping a cool head just came naturally to me, just like my gift I used to protect them.

But, recently, seeing all of my younger brothers with their Soulfinders- their Soulfinders- and feeling so joyous made all of these negative emotions start to creep in. I needed to find her. She could stop everything; I've started getting into fights more often now, and my friends are worried, my family are way too concerned- so have decided that the solution was to fucking baby me. Come on! For gods sake! They always act like they are walking in eggshells whenever I am around and it infuriates me!

None of my brothers had this turmoil, though, well, maybe Zed but I am four years older than him- I've got this shit weighing down on me much worse now, more than ever. Vic and Uri are the only ones who haven't found their Soulfinders, but Victor just uses is job to distract him, and whenever it gets bad for Uri, he just decides to take up another degree and study for it.

I just cover up my messy emotions in heavy sarcasm and jokes. It's the only way I can keep my calmer demeanour.

I was then interrupted from my mental pity party when my younger brother, Xav, pounded on my door with his fist.

"Wake your fat ass up Will! First day back to college and we are not going to be late!" He hollered.

I groaned loudly. "Go pester some other innocent bugger who wants to be left alone to sleep!" I yelled, although he knew full well I had been awake.

Sighing, I stomped into my shower, stomped out about thirty seconds later, and threw on a black t shirt and dark jeans that hung low on my waist.

I jumped down the stairs with my toothbrush in my mouth and grunted a hello to everyone before walking into the downstairs bathroom and spat out my toothpaste. Don't judge.

Grabbing my phone, wallet and keys and shoving them into my pockets, I pulled on my dirty converse and looked over at all the girls hurrying down the stairs. I couldn't hold back a grin when Sky was furiously brushing her hair, Phoenix swearing loudly while applying some eye makeup with some weird eye rush thingy and Crystal shoving God knows what in her backpack.

"You girls good now?" I smirked when they all glared and nodded finally at me.

I've always done well at school, I'm not a prodigy like Yves or anything, but thing like science and maths just came easily to me, so the first few periods went quickly, and I met up with my best fiend, Thaddeus Lagos, before we sauntered off to lunch.

"Hey man." I greeted Thad loudly before giving him one of those man handshake/hug things after I pried some random blonde off of me- girls were always an issue here but they were always willing so I put up with it.

"You signed up for the dance course tomorrow?" Wrickenridge College had an amazing dance program for a small school in the middle of no where, which my buddies and I took full advantage of since we always got to national competitions for our street dancing.

"Yes man, of course I did." He grinned, but I had to smile anyway as his Greek accent was really amusing. We continued to walk outside until we came across a group of guys all on the football team with us. We were all having a conversation about the new season when we all heard this random chick scream.

"ξάδελφος!" Wait... What?

We all turned to see a dark haired beauty sprinting across the grass, heading straight for Thaddeus. I arced my brow at him in question, especially when he opened his arms with a grin and said:

"Λίγο να τον ξάδελφό!" Damn, it was times like this I wish I had my American to Greek dictionary on hand...

I had no idea what they were saying but it was obviously some kind of Greek family greeting, I knew they were cousins, as their facial features were remarkably similar and the carefree smile on their faces that only relatives have- and also Thaddeus had been going on about how they were best friends and all that crap. But, some of the others didn't notice there relation as the girls were scowling at his cousin and the guys were frowning at Thaddeus. Idiots.

"Whoa dude," a guy called Jaxon drawled, "who's your girlfriend?" I chuckled when they both turned their heads and glared at him.

"We're cousins, idiot." And everyone started laughing, to which I joined in as her accent was adorable.

I was surprised, though, when she thrust her hand out to him, and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Sara Mikelakos, I just came over from Greece." She smiled. But I frowned; I didn't like the fact that he was touching her, or when she giggled and blushed when he called her sweetheart. What is up with me know?

Wanting to introduce myself, I placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her around, so she was fully facing me.

Holy God.

What? A man has to appreciate everything placed in front of him... Ah, fuck she's beautiful.

My eyes swept up and down her body appreciatively; she wasn't stick thin with all that thigh gap shit like most girls at this school brag about trying to achieve, but she had wonderful curves and an athletes body. I looked back up at and found full, pink lips and high cheekbones, georgeous curly hair I could run my fingers through all day and golden amber eyes which I proceeded to get lost in. Smooth Will.

I smiled at her when I realised she was totally checking me out.

"If you take a picture, it would last longer, sweetheart, it's okay, we all know I am completely beautiful and godlike." I smirked when she just blinked at me, which made me noticed the thick, dark lashes framing her eyes and...

"Sweetheart...?" I echoed playfully, causing her to jump.

"Oh, sorry, I was just imagining duct tape over your mouth, you were saying?" Wait she didn't ask me to marry her or tell me that she was going to have my babies?

"Well," I coughed and rubbed the back of my neck "I, ahh..." I stuttered.

She sighed dramatically.

"Where you born on a highway?" I frowned at her suppressed grin and shook my head confused.

"Oh, I just thought that it was a logical explanation as most accidents happen there." My jaw dropped. The first time I was rejected WITH a comeback thrown in my face. There is a first time for everything, I guess. I blinked when all the hoots registered and Thad leaned in and patted my shoulder sympathetically.

"She isn't like the other girls, man, I suggest you stop looking at her ass. Now." He grinned.

"Whatever man."


	5. Chapter 5

HI GUYS THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR COMMENTS- I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! SOME OF YOU WERE WONDERING IF DIAMOND WAS IN THIS STORY WITH TRACE, SHE IS AND YOULL SEE LATER :P ALSO SOME OF YOU GUYS HAVE MENTIONED THE BOYS AGES- I REALLY HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THEIR REAL AGES ARE BUT IN THIS STORY, ZED IS 17 AND EACH BROTHER IS ONE YEAR OLDER THAN THE ONE BEFORE HIM: YVES 18, XAV 19, WILL 20, ETC.

~SARA POV~

*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP" Damn alarm. You deserve this fate. I thought to myself as I picked up my alarm up from my bedside table and hurled it as far as I could- which isn't very far if you are horizontal, still half asleep and swimming in a duvet (A/N I THINK AMERICANS CALL IT A COMFORTER) but, never the less, I heard a satisfying thud as it collided with something and stopped the horrid beeping.

Groaning, l sat up and leant my head against the headboard, persuading myself to get out of bed. Why did I have to wake up this early anyway?

Holy guacamole.

Remembering that I had to be at Wills house extra early is morning, I toppled of my bed and nearly tripped over running over to my closet. For dance, I picked out some plain black leggings, and a baggy grey tank top, and finally getting my well-worn pointe shoes, I ran into the shower to wash and get dressed (except for the pointes, obviously) and shoved them into my bag. I didn't apply much makeup, just some mascara and put some cherry lip balm on as my lips were getting more and more chapped with the weather getting colder.

Chucking on my trainers and a hoodie, I slung my bag over my back and headed out the door. Hehe, I lied, I left AFTER grabbing two chocolate muffins and stuffing them in my face. Hey, a girls gotta eat.

I decided I could get to Wills house in ten minutes on my bike, so I hopped on and started cycling.

I was out of breath when I got to Wills house, and I'm sure my hair was ruffled from the wind, but no one commented on it- at least Will only burst out laughing and asked what animal was living in my hair, earning a glare from me. He lead me into a games room, which was amazing.

One wall was one huge mirror, perfect for dancing, and there was a sizeable dance floor, but on the other half of the room, musical instruments, stacks of board games, pizza boxes, movies and books littered everywhere, all surrounding a massive TV. I looked at Will and he shrugged at me.

He started to stretch, you know, the classic quad stretch, bicep and tricep stretches etc, and his face was comical when I casually lifted my leg up so my shin was touching my fore head, after I had put my pointes on.

"Jesus? How are you that flexible!?" He asked, shocked.

"Practice, I guess, I've been dancing since I was 2 years old and I've just maintained the flexibility."

I put my leg down and started to go up on my tip toes, to work my ankles and feet, I used to be able to head to he studio after school every day in Greece, but since we moved I've only been able to keep up my stretches and stuff, I haven't actually danced in about two weeks.

"Wow! Can you do one of those really cool split leaps?"

I grinned "you mean a grand jete? Of course."

I walked back to the corner of the games room, took a deep breath, then ran forwards, when I reached the middle of the floor, I jumped and kicked both my legs out in a split, and arced my back backwards, and then landed gracefully. Nailed it.

"That was awesome!" Will grinned.

"What can you do then, because dude, I'm sure you got those muscles from doing something." It hadn't escaped me that Will had taken his shirt of so he could practice and was left in some baggy sweatpants, giving me a view of his six pack. Hey, I'm not complaining.

"Well, in street dance it's all about core strength and balance, so if I were to do a flip, I would need the strength to instantly connect it to another move. You have to have stamina as well because street dancing is mostly very quickly paced, nothing like the slow, graceful ballet movements." He explained.

"Show me then." I encouraged. And Will didn't hesitate.

He dropped to the floor and started doing loads of turns and twists, flips and turns, each move, although done quickly I could see the skill, and agility needed to pull of such movements. I applauded and smiled, "That was amazing, I can see the strength needed to pull it off. You are very talented..." I trailed off at the end and blushed. He grinned.

"We should probably get to school now, Sara." Will bumped me with his shoulder gently.

"Of course." I replied, looking at the ground and tucking some hair behind my ear. For some reason, I felt safer around Will, more secure.

He dipped his head and grinned at me. "You know, I think we are going to be very fast friends, Sara Mikelakos."

"Well, you will have to work for the title of a friend, William Benedict, but, I think I'll upgrade you to an acquaintance." I giggled when he winced at his full name.

When we got to school, Will lead me into the dance hall, which had all four walls panelled with mirrors and on one of the mirror walls a bar spanned across it. I looked at the other students, who were all stretching and chatting.

I nodded at Will before walking over to a pair of girls and introducing myself. They were contemporary and lyrical dancers so we all did our split stretches together. Their faces were comical when I started to do the over splits, resting my back foot on the balance bar.

Everyone hushed suddenly when an older looking woman wearing leg warmers OVER her sweatpants entered the room.

"Everyone, I am Madame Christine and you will all address me as such- I am her to announce to you all that we have a slight change of curriculum this year." Despite her brittle looking frame, her voice was very loud and strong. "We are got got he pairing you up and assigning you a type of dance qanat at least on of you specialise in and to pass the course you will have to choreograph a dance of this genre and perform it."

My heart slowly began to sink when I realised that all of the pairs she was reciting of her list were boys and girls together. None of the boys here take ballet, so I probably won't be assigned a ballet routine. I doubt pointes work when you street dance.

"Benedict and Mikelakos, here is your brief." She boomed. Making me jump.

Benedict? Who has the surname... Oh...OH. That would explain all of the 'eat-shit-and-die-bitch' looks most of the girls were giving me.

"Well, my very dear acquaintance do you want to read it first or shall I?" Will said, smirking, as he sauntered up to me.

"I'll take it." I snatched the sheet of paper and started to read.

Students participating: William Benedict. Sara Mikelakos.

Style of dancing: Ballet.

Brief: to choreograph and perform a five minute dance of said style, of acceptable difficulty and technique.

I squealed, getting the attention of Will who peered over my shoulder, bemused.

"What style are we doing then?" He enquired happily. I internally grinned as he probably through we were given a street dance dance to choreograph.

"Ballet." I grinned evilly. And burst out laughing as his face blanched.

"What, there has to be some kind of mistake, I can't conform to this... I ... No... MISS." He called, panicking and shoved the piece if paper in her face obviously complaining about the style of dance.

"Students!" She yelled. "I have assigned your partners and styles of dance for a very specific reason. And also, you are not a dancer is you cannot at least try to conform to another dance. Now you have an hour to start brainstorming." Leaving will with a very childish pout on his face.

"Well ballet boy- on a scale of Will Benedict to ten how flexible are you?" I said evilly.

I laughed when he crossed his arms, pouted, and said: "let's just start choreographing."

We spent the next hour going through several moves, we had an outline and Will was panting heavily. "Who knew prancing around took so much out of you?" Well, to be fair, he did get a lot of hight on the jumps.

"Don't kid yourself, ballet boy, you enjoyed it."

"Hmphf." He snorted at my new nickname for him. "Do you want to come over later, because I'm free, so we could watch a film or something. My face lit up in a grin.

"Yeh, sure! I have some new horror movies at my house." I clapped.

His head cocked to the side, studying me, "horror movies?"

"Of course, it will be fun! Wait for me by my locker and we'll walk back together. Okay?"

"Sure thing." He nodded. I slipped of my pointes and put on some flats, and placed the pointes in my bag.

"See you later then" and I started to leave the hall.

HI GUYS IM SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN AWHILE THIS CHAPTER WAS VERY BORING BUT LOADS OF THINGS HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SO LOOK OUT FOR IT!


	6. Chapter 6

~SARA POV~

I met up with Crystal again at break- we sat down on a bench and chatted about our earlier art class, planning our project.

Our art project (we were paired up for it,) was to paint something that described movements, and we had come up with the idea of using five A4 canvases with me on them doing ballet movements, which Crystal will take pictures of beforehand so they will be easier to paint.

For the first canvas, I was in my start position, the second I was getting ready for lift off, the middle one I was doing a slit leap, and then the las two were of me landing and going back to my start position.

I was going over to hers tomorrow to take the pictures as even though I was going to her house today, it was to see Will. I had only known the guy two days and I really liked him.

But, there was something off-balanced about him. He would act really laid back and carefree around his family but at school and when he was alone, he had this almost scary, sarcastic intensity that I knew he was trying to cover up. When he was with me, especially when we were dancing, he was a complete gentlemen, but whenever he thought I wasn't looking he would be giving me these intense looks of emotion that I couldn't even begin to describe.

My second day went quickly, I had to spend my lunch time in the library to do some last minute math homework so I didn't get any food, but I had a plastic tub of tomato pasta in my bag. (Which hasn't leaked- I practically cradled it like a baby whenever I moved classrooms.)

So, naturally I ate it as I was starving, while walking down the corridor towards my locker.

"Hey sweet heart."

I literally jumped out of my skin, whizzed around and looked down at my hands to see... Wait? Where's my pasta?

And I looked up and saw that it was all over Wills white t shirt.

Holy Cabbages.

I backed up as the calm, smile he had on morphed into a wolfish like grin, his eyes glinting with challenge.

"Ohmmygod! Will I am so sorry! It... I...ah.." I stuttered.

"Come here Sara." He advanced on me. "You are going to pay for that."

By this stage I was very aware that loads of people were staring at us. So, I slung my bag over my back and ran like a fat guy does to a donut store. Fast.

"Please don't kill me!" I screeched, running down the now fairly empty corridors.

I heard him laugh darkly behind me. I had just rounded the corner when someone grabbed my wrist and I was pulled into a brick wall covered in spaghetti and tomato sauce. Ew.

Because of our heights, my head was smooshed in tomato sauce covering his chest. "Argghuhhhh" I gurgled pushing against him.

"All I wanted was a friendly hug sweetheart. But if you don't want to hug that's fine." He then let me go, grinning.

Well, he put me down only for him to pick me up and sling him over his shoulder and start marching outside.

I thought he would put me down, especially after five minutes of me punching his back, yelling at him to put me down.

"Will you put me down you tomatoey onion! You pickled carrot! I am a woman with rights of the 21st century! Put me down you cabbage!"

"Hi mom, hi dad." Will said casually.

And I looked up to see where we were.

I stopped screaming and looked up to see Sky, Phoenix, Saul and Karla and five of the Benedict boys staring at us with wide eyes and open mouths. I became very self conscious that I was slung over Wills shoulder covered in tomato sauce. Oh.

I didn't even get to say hi as he walked outside into his backyard- carrying me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"THIS is the payback, sweetheart." He grinned at me devilishly.

And then I was flying.

And then falling.

I expected to hit the ground but instead I was engulfed by freezing cold water, which immediately soaked my clothes- thank god I'm a strong swimmer. I bobbed to the top of the water- I was probably in a pool- and screamed. "I am revoking your acquaintance status you eggplant!"

I'm pretty sure my mascara was every where and I looked ridiculous right now.

Oh, well.

Will looked at me weirdly. "Do you always insult people by calling them vegetables?"

I lifted my chin. "Swearing is a sin, and for goddess sake, please help me out of this pool!" My voice got louder by the end of it. If I wasn't so cold I would have found this whole situation hilarious.

Will sighed. "Alright, but hey, there's no more pasta on you anymore." He smirked. Poo him. He tentatively took some steps forward and held both his hands out ready to haul me in.

I gave him a fake grin and firmly grasped his hands. And pulled him in.

"Look! You are not tomatoey anymore!" I said and burst out laughing.

"You are so evil! You're not my acquaintance anymore either, Sara." He yelled, splashing me vigorously.

We mucked about in the pool for about ten more minutes, splashing each other and just having a laugh, I think when Will was younger without the burden that was obviously clouding over him one, he was probably really carefree and laidback all of the time. I like carefree Will. He laughed properly and enjoyed life. His eyes danced when he looked at me, to which I could only grin back.

Sniggering, Will wiped the hair out of his face, but this only caused it to frame his angelic face, which had droplets of water beading on his eyelashes and running smoothly down his face.

Whoa... Calm down brain.

Anyways, he boosted me up out if the pool and hauled his fine self out of the pool. "Sweetheart, do you want to take a shower in my room, and I can lend you some clothes if you want?" Will offered with a cocky smile on his face.

"Sure thanks, your room is the second on the left upstairs, right?" When he nodded I hopped upstairs, trying not to drip water everywhere. When I opened the door t Wills room, I was shocked to as the least when I was that in fact, it was spotlessly tidy, his double be was made, and everything seemed to have its own place. There were several pictures of him and his family, newspaper cut outs and football posters covering the dark blue walls. I went into his bathroom, pulled the curtain across and started the shower, groaning under the hot water.

I washed myself with soap that smelled a lot like Will, then turned the shower off. I stepped out, and saw that there was a pile of towels and some clothes laid neatly on his bed. Aw.

I grinned when I picked them up, he gave me some navy sweatpants and an over sized grey shirt.

I shoved them on and started to walk downstairs, where I could hear Wills voice among other male voices talking behind the closed doors in the kitchen.

Then, an ear piercing scream rang out, outside in the backyard. Since the kitchen door was closed, none of the guts seemed to hear.

I crept down the hall and slinked out the door, to find Sky sitting on the patio with Phoenix rubbing her back. "What on earth is going on?" I exclaimed, voicing my thoughts.

"Mr. Fluffy, my cat, he... I... Someone ran him over I think." Sky sniffled, gesturing to a small, fluffy heap in the patio.

"Is he dead?" I asked productively, going into savant mode.

This obviously made Sky cry harder, but Phoenix replied.

"I think he is still here, but he won't be for long I don't think." She stated solemnly.

"Sky," I said in a more gentle tone as I approached the cat "remember I am a savant too, right?" She nodded slightly. "I have a gift that a lot of people could use me for, as I said before, so I don't use it often, but I am going to use it now okay? Your cat just needs to pass over, but then I can get him back for you, okay, sweetie?"

We didn't need to wait long until I could feel the energy of life leave the animals body.

I breathed in, and out, in, and out and closed my eyes, focusing on my energy. I delicately placed my fingertips on the cats lifeless body and breathed out, letting the energy flow out of me, though my fingertips and into the cat. I opened my eyes and watched the little threads of energy, that looked like strands of light, close the open wound and cause it to heal and disappear.

When the cat moved, their jaws dropped.

"You can bring things back to life?"

"How long does it last?"

They both asked questions at the same time. I bushed. "His life will carry on now until he dies naturally, I can bring things back to life, but only right after they have died, I sort of feel the life energy and let it flow from me to them. Also, I can sense energy patterns, everyone has a different one and I can identify you via it. You're berth pattern is sort of like an aura that surrounds you." I stopped quickly, I had said too much, what is they tell and someone else finds out? We will have to move again to keep me away from them.

"Now you understand why you cannot tell anybody about my power, as people would literally kill t use it." I finished gravely.

When they both nodded, eyes still of wonder, I stood up and smiled back at Sky's appreciative glance.

Where has Will got too?


End file.
